Hidden Fantasies
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: From the KuroBasuAnonMeme. One day, Aomine discovers that Kise had been writing stories about the two of them. Being as curious as he is, he steals the notebook to read what is written inside. But as they say, curiosity kills the cat. Little did he know, he would discover something rather unexpected. Aomine/Kise, with slight Akashi/Kuroko at the end. One-shot.


**So once again, I have de-anon-ed myself. But the anon-meme does have really good ideas; it's a good place to look if you can't think of one.**

**And really, so much for saying that I won't write smut again. Oh wait; KISE is the one 'writing' it, not me.**

**It's been a while since I did any one-shots; hope to get more out by the end of the year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket and it's franchise; as well as the picture used for the cover  
**

**Cover page: pixiv image id 30412632**

* * *

**Notes:**

**- I know that the prompt wanted, I quote, "very, very rough sex". However, this lowly author here is incapable of writing smut without feeling awkward and guilty and freaks out every single time she attempts to write foreplay. Hence, I seek your forgiveness.**

**- I put line-breaks to separate Kise's writing and the rest of the story.**

**- AkaKuro in this story is only a little extra bit at the end. Think of it as the strawberry on top of the shortcake.**

**- THERE IS NO SEQUEL FOR THIS. Please do not ask me for one.**

**Guide:**

Sample text- Story

**Sample text**- Author's notes and timeskips

_Sample text_- Kise's writing

**_Sample text_**- Kise's writing (thoughts)

* * *

**Hidden Fantasies**

* * *

…_The two didn't say anything to each other, nor did they move from where they stood. They simply looked into the eyes of the other, as if they were trying to read each other's minds._

_Kise felt his heart skip a beat as Aomine's sharp gaze burn into him. The grip on the basketball grew tighter, just like how he felt his insides twist into many knots._

_He nearly let out a surprised squeak when Aomine started to walk towards him, eyes still fixed on him._

_**Run away.**_

_**Run away, quick.**_

_**Don't let him come near you!**_

_A voice in his head was screaming, demanding him to back off from Aomine's approaching advance. Yet he could not move; his legs refused to cooperate. He could only watch helplessly as the blue-haired predator drew closer and closer with each step taken._

_"A-Ao…mine…cchi…"_

_The silence started to feel uncomfortably suffocating, with only the squeak of basketball shoes moving across the polished wooden floors…_

* * *

"Aominecchi?"

The said boy jumped slightly when he heard someone from behind him call his name.

He turned around to spot a familiar blonde boy who was looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"O-Oh! Kise! Y-You're back!"

"What are you doing at my desk?"

"I came to ask whether you wanted to play some basketball after school today. I was told that you were at the cafeteria, so I decided to wait for you to return."

"Eh?"

"I mean, we have no practice today, right? I heard from Satsuki."

"I didn't hear about that!"

"Well, now that you know, I was thinking of asking you whether you were free. We could do some one-on-one after school at the street court at the park near Maji Burger, if you'd like."

"That sounds great, Aominecchi! I don't have any work today, so that should be fine!"

"T-That's good to hear! I'll see you later, then!"

Aomine tried to make his escape before Kise could question him about his earlier actions, but unfortunately, Lady Luck was not with him at the moment.

"Hold on for a moment, Aominecchi!"

"W-What do you want this time?"

"You… Aominecchi didn't touch anything on my table, didn't you?" Kise shifted nervously, his fingers ghosting over the blue notebook on his table.

The very same notebook Aomine had been reading from just a minute or two ago.

"N-No, I didn't."

He was lying through his teeth, but the other did not notice.

"Thank goodness," Kise let out a small sigh of relief. "I'll see you later, Aominecchi!"

"O-Oh."

**Later that day…**

"Ahh, as expected; Aominecchi is strong."

"Ready to admit defeat yet, Kise?"

"Of course not! I'll beat Aominecchi one day; just you wait!"

"I'd really like to see you try."

"Seriously… Where does Aominecchi get his confidence from, anyway?"

"It's not a matter of being confident; it's a matter of whether I can kick your ass or not."

"So mean…!"

"Quit whining already. Go get me a drink or something, will ya?"

"Why me?"

"Because you lost, dumbass. And also because I'm dying of thirst here."

"For someone who's dying of thirst, you sure are talkative."

"Hurry up!"

"Got it! I'll be right back!"

Aomine watched Kise disappear into the distance before making his next move. He made a quick dash towards their bags, which had been dumped casually on a bench with their uniform jackets.

Seating himself down next to Kise's, he zipped it open.

"How much stuff does he have in here?" He wondered aloud, trying to spot that blue, A5-sized notebook which he had read from earlier.

He soon found it, cleverly sandwiched between a folder and a textbook. He held it up by its spine, contemplating what he should do with the darn thing.

Read it? Take it? Or put it back where it belongs?

Kise wouldn't notice it was missing from his bag. He would simply assume that he left it under his desk in his classroom, since he was always so forgetful.

But still, stealing Kise's notebook just to read what was written inside? He wasn't that curious... Was he?

Looking around him to make sure that there no one in the vincity other than him, he quickly stuffed the blue notebook into his own bag. After that, he zipped up Kise's bag, but not before making sure that not a single thing inside was oddly out of place.

Kise returned a minute or two later with two bottles of their favourite isotonic drinks.

"Here you go, Aominecchi!"

"O-Oh. Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Please don't let him notice, Aomine silently prayed in his head as he took a big gulp from the bottle, the cold liquid relinquishing the dryness from his throat.

His eyes strayed down towards his bag, trying to contain the curiousness that is bubbling inside him.

What exactly would he discover; he was anxious to find out.

Very, very anxious.

* * *

**That evening, at Aomine's house…**

* * *

_"Aominecchi… We can't. Not here."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? We're out in public! What if someone sees us?"_

_"The hell; you glomp Tetsu all the time and now you're concerned about a simple gesture?"_

_"Most guys don't put their hands on the waist of another guy!"_

_"Neither do they glomp their friends like an attention-deprived puppy."_

_"That isn't the point, Aominecchi! You and Kurokocchi are completely different to me!"_

_"Different? How so?"_

_"Kurokocchi is my best friend! Aominecchi is… is…"_

_Kise looked down towards the ground, breaking their eye contact. It seemed as if he was trying to hide his face._

_Aomine did not say anything as he waited for Kise to continue._

_"Aominecchi is… the one I love."_

_His voice was barely above a whisper, but Aomine heard it loud and clear. His face reddened slightly at the honesty of those words._

* * *

"What is this?!" Aomine Daiki chuckled, flipping the page to continue reading the story.

He was surprised at first when he had realized that Kise had been writing stories about the two of them, most likely a way of manifesting the delusions that swarm in his head. He had considered the idea of it being written by someone else, but he would recognize that annoyingly neat and cursive handwriting anywhere.

However, he had to admit that Kise was a good writer.

The characters in the story had been well-portrayed. The naïveté of the Kise in the stories was similar to that of the original; and he found his own character rather likeable, even though he didn't consider himself a narcissist.

The stories were… how does one put it? If Aomine had to sum it up in one work, he would say that they were rather adorable. Each story shows a little episode from the romance between the two of them: From their first encounter to the little bits of their relationship that grew from one that was of acquaintances to one that was seemingly platonic.

So far, everything had been simple, light and innocent… It left a fluffly little feeling in his chest as he read every word of each story.

And the writing style.

It was just so… so Kise.

But really, for that blockhead to write something like this…

Aomine let out a loud yawn as he finished the story, lying down on the bed he had been sitting on.

He didn't need to read these stories to have known about how Kise felt about him. In fact, it only served to confirm his suspicions.

But how does he feel about Kise? In the story, their feelings were mutual, but never once had he thought about what Kise really was to him. Perhaps it was because he never really bothered about it… until now.

Kise came into his life with a bang— even though they had just met back then, it felt natural to have his company around.

It was strange, he had thought, for him to get used to having someone new around so quickly. Heck, it took him weeks to get used to Tetsu and the rest of the regulars. But why was it different with Kise?

Oh well, that was something that was too trouble to think about at that moment.

Aomine decided to continue reading the contents of Kise's blue notebook. His eyebrows rose when he saw the date that was written at the top of the page.

"Yesterday's date… So this is the latest one, huh…?"

* * *

_It was supposed to be any normal day; yet somehow, it became one that was unusual._

_Practice was over for the day, and the members of the basketball club had already gone home. Well, except for two of them._

_"One more time, Aominecchi!"_

_"You ought to give up, Kise. No matter how hard you try, there's no way you can beat me just yet."_

_"You'll never know until you try!"_

_"In which you have did hundreds of times. Just admit that I'm better than you already."_

_"Never!"_

_"Stubborn, aren't we?"_

_"Speak for yourself, Aominecchi!" Kise pouted, grabbing his towel and pointing a finger towards Aomine. "One day, I'll show you!"_

_His heroic moment was ruined by the growl of his stomach._

_Aomine burst into a loud fit of laughter._

_Kise's face flushed a deep red in embarrassment._

"_A-Aominecchi, you're laughing too much!"_

"_My bad, my bad," Aomine gave Kise a wide grin. "Let's stop for today. Even if you insist that you can go on, looks like your stomach wouldn't agree with you. Come on, let's head to the showers."_

"_Fine."_

_The two of them collected their towels and water bottles before proceeding to make their way to the locker room and the showers._

"_Damn, I'm all sticky and sweaty," Aomine grumbled as he tore off his tank top, tossing it on the bench._

_He swung the door of his locker open, retrieving his school uniform._

"_Oi Kise, let's hurry up and get to the showers… Kise?"_

_Aomine turned towards his companion, who was staring straight at him with eyes that seemed to be glazed over._

_His line of sight was directed towards Aomine's exposed upper body, taking in the delicious sight in front of him. The dark skin coated with glistening sweat… Those firm muscles of a well-toned chest… That strong back… Those well-sculpted shoulders…_

_Kise swore that the person in front of him was some perfect being, sent down to Earth from the heavens above._

_He was only looking, yet, his heart was already racing._

_Oh, how he wanted to just reach out and run his hands over him…_

"_Kise?"_

_No response._

"_Kise?"_

_Still no reponse._

"_KISE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"_

"_H-Huh?" Kise blinked at Aomine, looking as if he had just snapped out of a daze. "A-Ah, I'm sorry, Aominecchi; I wasn't paying attention. What was it that you were saying?"_

"_Never mind what I was saying… What happened? Why were you spaced out like that?"_

_"E-Eh?! It's nothing! Really!"_

_Kise avoided Aomine's gaze, a sign that he was getting embarrassed._

_That made Aomine curious._

_"Oh?" A feral grin crept onto his face. "You were looking soooooo intensely at me. What was it that you saw that had caught your interest, I wonder…?"_

_"I already said it was nothing!"_

_Aomine let out a chuckle._

_He slowly approached Kise, hand outstretched. He held the other's chin between his thumb and forefinger to turn his head towards him._

_"You're a bad liar, don't you know, Kise?"_

_Kise waned to say something in reply, but he couldn't._

_At least, not with Aomine's lips pressed firmly on his own._

_"Mmm…" Kise mumbled something incoherent, his head turning unconsciously._

_The softness of Aomine's lips never ceases to amaze him each time they kiss. The fact that Aomine was a surprisingly good kisser never fails to surprise him either. _

_To him, each kiss always felt like the first— there was always the mind-blowing, getting-swept-of-your-feet feeling made cliché in romance novels. _

_It was like falling in love all over again… except with the same person and with greater intensity each time._

_"Nnghh…" He let out a small moan as he felt Aomine's tongue breaking past his lips._

_At the same time, a pair of arms encircled his waist, pulling him closer to the firm body of the person he had come to love more than anything else._

* * *

"Whoa," Aomine's eyebrows rose.

What was with the intensity of this story?

It was starting to feel different from the rest of the stories that were written before.

Sure, there had been kisses and other small romantic gestures in the previous few stories, but…

This one was totally different.

He could tell.

His gut feeling was telling… no, screaming for him to stop; that it would be better not to continue reading.

But being the kind of person he is, his curiosity got the better of him.

He gulped down the saliva that had formed in his mouth as his fingers flipped to the next page…

* * *

_It was strange._

_Aomine's kiss today was rough, wild, messy… so much more passionate than all the other kisses they had shared. It was different, but it felt good._

_There was a burning heat running through his entire body— it was warm… and comfortable. _

_But just this much isn't enough._

_More._

_He wanted more._

_More of this warmth._

_More of this blazing passion._

_More of Aomine._

_However, Aomine pulled away before Kise could fully relish that feeling._

_As they panted for air, Kise gave Aomine a pout; while the latter had a teasing grin on his face._

_"So, are you ready to tell me yet?"_

_"That kiss… it was supposed to be some sort of punishment?" Kise chuckled. "If it is, I'm not going to tell Aominecchi."_

_"Never?"_

_"Never ever."_

_"Is that so?" He placed his lips right next to Kise's ear, whispering huskily into it. "Such a stubborn boy you are. What shall I do to you next, hmm?"_

"_A-Aominecchi…" Kise shivered, feeling Aomine's warm breath tickling his ear._

"_Until you tell me the truth… I'll have a little bit of fun with you."_

"_Wha—" Kise's protest was cut off with another kiss, but this one was more intense than the last._

_Aomine started to thrust his tongue fiercely into Kise's mouth, savouring the sweet, tantalizing taste of his lover. One hand unwrapped itself from that slim waist, slipping under Kise's T-shirt. Slowly, he brushed his fingertips on the surface of the warm skin, trailing upwards inch by inch._

_He smirked into the kiss as he felt the blonde shiver under his touch, pleased to know that he was the first… and only person who could draw out such a delicious response from him._

"_Nhmm…" Kise moaned into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut as Aomine's thumbs started to rub…_

* * *

"Oi…" Aomine closed the book shut, an awkward feeling pooling in his stomach.

What exactly was Kise thinking… when he was writing this?

This kind of… embarrassing… thing…

Aomine wanted to toss that book into the trash bin right at that moment, but…

He wanted to know how the story continued.

Curse his curiosity.

And his teenage hormones.

* * *

"_Suck."_

_Aomine commanded as he held out his right hand towards Kise._

_The blonde smirked before taking it, sticking out his tongue and running it over the tips of each finger. He was pleased when he saw Aomine shiver slightly._

_Slowly, he took one finger into his mouth, running his tongue all over it to coat it with his saliva. He did the same to the rest of each finger. When this was done, he took all of them into his wet cavern at once, teasing them._

_He gave a pout when Aomine, who apparently had enough, withdrew his hand._

"_Don't have fun all by yourself, you idiot," He chided._

_He brought his coated fingers downwards, circling Kise's entrance._

"_This is going to hurt a bit," He warned just as he pushed one digit into the tight ring of muscle._

_Kise, unprepared for the intrusion, let out a pained gasp._

_His hands clenched themselves into tight fists, pressing hard against the metal of the lockers._

"_O-Oi… Kise, are you all right?"_

_"Y-You're only asking that now?"_

_"Well, that… Should we stop?"_

"_I-I'm fine. It just… takes a while to get used to… I guess…"_

"_Do you need time to adjust?"_

"_N-No, I'll be fine. Y-You can continue."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Just… get on with it already!"_

_Aomine nodded, once; complying silently to his lover's command._

_Changing from his rough pace earlier, he gently slid another finger in. He patiently allowed the body below him to get used to the discomfort before he started moving, stretching the tight hole._

_At this Kise let out a string of moans and mewls, as if he was becoming more aroused than he already was._

_"Kise, turn your head."_

_"Hmm?" Kise let out a murmur of confusion, but did as he was told._

_Aomine's free hand rose up to cup his cheek, drawing him into another kiss. Compared to the previous one, this kiss was slow; gentle._

"_NGNAHH!"_

_Kise abruptly broke the kiss with a loud moan. Aomine's fingers had brushed against a certain part that caused white to flash sharply across his vision, his body shaking with tremors from the intensity of the sudden pleasure._

_Aomine, somewhat shocked by the unexpected reaction, pulled his fingers out; in which Kise give a slight whimper._

"_Did that hurt?"_

_Kise shook his head._

"_I-It felt… good…"_

"_I see… That's reassuring…"_

"_W-Why… is that so?"_

_Aomine didn't reply, but instead wrapped his arms around Kise's waist. He held the blonde tight against his body, squeezing him._

_"Aominecchi…? I can't breathe if you—"_

"_Because you're precious to me," Aomine's voice was heavy, full of need; yet it sounded so soft. "I don't ever, ever want to hurt you."_

"_Aominecchi…"_

_Kise turned towards his lover, raising his hand to touch Aomine's face._

_"I know, Aominecchi. I know you will never hurt me intentionally. It doesn't hurt at all, so it's okay. You don't have to worry."_

_"Still, I—"_

_"I already said that everything will be okay. To worry like this isn't like you at all. The usual Aominecchi is always cocky and confident, isn't he?" _

_Kise, in his uncomfortable position, leaned in to brush Aomine's lips with his own._

_"You know what I want the most right now, Aominecchi?"_

_"I want Aominecchi to make love to me… right here, right now. I want Aominecchi to fill me up to the brim. Fill me up with every drop… until it overflows. Fuck me hard… until I can't even walk straight. Throw away your insecurities, Aominecchi… Think of me and only me."_

"_Kise…" Aomine murmured in wonder. "Since when were you capable of saying these kinds of things…?"_

"_D-Don't say that! You're ruining the mood, Aominecchi!"_

"_But for you to say such corny things… not to mention with that expression…It's really hard for me to listen to it without feeling awkward."_

"_It was really embarrassing for me to say it too, you know!"_

_Aomine let out his loud, usual laugh._

"_Well, after hearing that, I guess my worries are pretty much gone. Since you want it so badly… there's no way I can deny you of it, can I now?"_

_Aomine placed his hands over Kise's wrists to hold him in place. He positioned himself over Kise's puckered hole, preparing to enter._

"_Aominecchi, what—"_

_"I'm going in."_

_With that said, Aomine started to push himself into Kise; with an excruciatingly slow pace._

"_A-Ao…mi…ne… A-Ahh…!" Kise's disjointed gasps hitched a note higher with each syllable. "P-Please… D-Don't… Just… hurry… already…" _

"_Don't be so impatient. Good things should be taken slowly, shouldn't they?" Aomine chuckled._

"_S-Saying things… like that… It's kind of… mean… What happened to that… Aominecchi from earlier…?"_

"_Aren't you the mean one here instead of me? Making such seductive sounds… are you planning on making me even more fired up?"_

_As he finished his sentence, he buried the rest of his length into his lover's body._

_"S-So tight… Kise, are you all right?"_

_"Y-Yeah. Just give me some time to get used to it… again."_

_Aomine couldn't see Kise's expression, but he could tell by the sound of his face that the blonde was holding in his tears._

_"Y-You… can move now, Aominecchi."_

_Aomine gave a nod before settling for a slow, comfortable pace. _

"_H-How does it feel?"_

"_I-It feels… really… good…!"_

_Aomine grit his teeth and started to increase the pace of his thrusts, each one quicker and deeper than the last._

_Kise's high-pitched moans continued to echo in the locker room, getting louder and louder with each move Aomine made._

"_F-Faster, A-Aominecchi! Harder!"_

"_Do you always… have to say things… with that kind of face…?"_

"_I-Is there… something wrong… with my face…?"_

"_There's nothing wrong… per se, but… it looks really erotic… right now…"_

"_A-Aominecchi!"_

_Kise was going to protest further, but he soon found himself incapable of speech as he felt Aomine hit that same spot again; only this time the action was repeated over and over again._

"_A-Ao… I'm… close…"_

"_A-Ah… Me too… Let's come together… shall we…?"_

_As they lowly reached their peak, their breaths became more laboured; their moans coming together to become one._

_And as they came, they called out each other's names._

_Momentarily losing all the strength in their bodies, they fell to the ground in one heap in each other's arms._

_They were panting hard for air, but their gazes were fixed on each other's._

"_Ao…minecchi… I love you…"_

"_Aah… Me too…"_

* * *

**The next day, in school…**

* * *

"Good morning, Aominecchi! You sure are early today!"

"Ah? Oh…"

"Aominecchi, what's with those bags under your eyes? You look terrible. Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Well… I was reading something. I got too interested in it and didn't pay attention to the time. Before I knew it, it was already morning."

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either.

After reading Kise's… stories, he had problems falling asleep. All of them… especially the last one, had stuck in his head. Thanks to that, he spent the entire night thinking about them… and of him and Kise.

"Aominecchi? What's the matter?"

"G-GAH!" Aomine let out a yelp of surprise, taking several steps back. "Y-Your face is too close, idiot!"

"Eh? It is? It's the same as usual, though."

"Still, it's too close!"

"I heard you the first time, Aominecchi."

"I think Aomine-kun is overreacting. Kise-kun is behaving the same way he always does."

"Kurokocchi! Good morning!"

"Good morning."

"T-Tetsu! Don't appear out of nowhere and scare people like that!"

"I have been here for a while, though."

"Since when?"

"Since Kise-kun mentioned about the bags under your eyes. And he's right; they look hideous."

"Tetsu, you—"

"By the way, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san is looking for you. You forgot to bring your lunch and she brought it along with her. Apparently, she isn't happy that you left without her."

"Oh, crap. She's going to chew me out."

"Better go find her, then."

"Yeah. Thanks, Tetsu! See you guys later!"

"Later."

"Bye bye, Aominecchi!"

The two of them waited as Aomine disappeared down the hallway before either spoke again.

"So how did it go?" The shorter of the two whispered with a slight smirk on his usually emotionless face. "Aomine-kun read the whole thing, didn't he?"

"Looks like it worked like a charm," Kise returned his smirk with a grin.

"Seems like it. Aomine-kun seems to be more sensitive around you now. This would mean that our plan is a success, then."

"Yup! And it's all thanks to you, Kurokocchi! Writing that last bit was a great idea! Not to mention it was really fun, too!"

"But just because it is a success doesn't mean we stop here. It's only the first stage of our plan, after all. We have a long, long way to go before we're done."

"True."

"Well, since Daiki is an idiot, it's best to let him find out his feelings on his own."

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun."

"It may take a while, but he'll be able to find them out, eventually. Do your best, Ryouta. I'll cheer you on."

"Thank you so much, Akashicchi!"

"But, if you bother Tetsuya too much, I might reconsider…"

"I-I understand! I will be careful not to bother Kurokocchi too much!"

"Good that you know your place, Ryouta."

"Akashi-kun, you're really possessive, aren't you?"

"Is that so?" Akashi snaked a hand around Kuroko's waist, which Kuroko slapped away.

The red-head raised his eyebrow at his lover's rejection, to which the latter gave a light frown.

"Not in the hallway where everyone can see, Akashi-kun."

"I shall be patient, then."

Just as Akashi folded his arms, the bell rang.

"What perfect timing… I'll see you later, Kurokocchi; Akashicchi!"

"Ahh. See you later."

"Do your best, Kise-kun."

With that, the two started to head off to their respective classes together.

Kise retreated back to his classroom and took his seat. He eyed the blue notebook that was placed under his table with a smug expression on his face.

What kind of story shall he write next… hmm…?

* * *

**So... how as it?**

**If you liked it, leave a little review!**


End file.
